Possession
by Father Maxwell
Summary: When Touga wins Anthy from Utena, Saionji challenges him to a duel to win her back. TougaxSaionji


Possession  
A Saionji/Touga Fic  
By Samurai Dusk  
  
~~~~~  
  
He had defeated her. He was now in possession of the one thing I wanted more than anything else in the whole entire world. Anthy. Her name, sweet on my tongue. She was mine once, until that girl, that Tenjou Utena came and stole her from me. I challenged her to a rematch, but again, she beat me. Damn her. I watched as the other member of the council fought for possession of the Rose Bride. All lost. But Touga...Touga defeated her. Now Touga was the Victor of the Duels, the owner of the Bride. I had defeated Touga in kendo matches before. Surely I could defeat him in a duel.   
  
I bribed Nanami to put the note on his pillow. It was easy, really. All I had to do was tell her that if I won, Touga and Anthy would be no more, and her big brother would be nobody's but her own again. Of course, she accepted. She wanted Touga to lose as well...but for different reasons than mine. The note read simply,  
"To the one engaged-  
Meet me in the dueling arena after school.  
-Kyouichi"  
  
I stood, waiting. Touga and the Bride were not yet there. In my few moments of solitude I reflected on how I had come to own Anthy. Miki was her owner at the time. How he managed to beat Juri to obtain her, I'll never know. Miki was easy to beat. And she was mine. Until that little pink-haired bitch came along.   
  
"Are you ready?" Touga's voice ran out behind me. I turned around. There she stood, at his side. How I wanted to touch her again...to feel her smooth brown skin and silky violet hair. He was all that stood in my way. I would beat him. I was determined.  
"Hai."  
"Anthy, the roses."  
"Hai."  
As she placed the green rose in my breast pocket I shivered. Her touch was only momentary, but I felt as if she were back with me, caressing me as she used to.   
Touga interrupted my thoughts. "Let's begin."  
I let my gentle thoughts flee from me, and focused only on defeating him. As I watched her kiss him on the cheek for good luck, rage flared up inside me. I lunged first.  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed. Touga dodged my blow but was caught off-guard. I lunged forward again. He again dodged my blow, and regained his control. As he dodged blow after blow, I only grew more angry.  
"Kyouichi....stop this."  
"No!.....I will regain what is mine!" I ran forward and struck with all my strength. At the last second, he stepped out of the way and I fell towards the ground. Right before I hit, he caught me and held me in his arms. Without meaning to, I started to sob.  
"Kyouichi...why do you want her so?"  
I looked up into his eyes. "Because I love her...I know love may be an impossible concept for you to grasp, but hear me. I. Love. Her. And I'll do anything it takes to win her back."  
"Yes...but why do you love her? Why do you want her when there's somebody here you can have without a fight?"  
"You mean Shinohara. Why would I settle for less than what I really want?"  
"No...not Shinohara." He smiled slightly and drew me up into a kiss. As I felt his lips against mine, I shivered and submitted wholeheartedly. I felt his hand on my chest, and I moaned. He groped around for a bit and finally.....pulled off my rose. He drew back, smiling, and threw it on the ground as he stood up. "Himemiya."  
"Hai."  
The two of them left me there on the ground, crying. I looked up just in time to see Touga turn back at the gate and smile at me again.  
"Hime....miya..." I sobbed. "Anthy." He tricked me. That bastard.  
  
When I heard Tenjou was challenging him to a rematch, I was surprisingly overjoyed. If I couldn't have her, at least someone other than Touga would. I left an anonymous note in her locker.  
"Tenjou-  
Win her from him, so that one day I might repossess what is mine."  
I'm sure she figured out who it was from.  
  
  
Disclaimer- All characters, etc are property of Be-Papas, and are not mine, so if you sue me, I'll be royally pissed.  
  
As usual, all flames will be used to burn Fuu in my backyard. 


End file.
